


No Respectable Dwarf

by welcometolotr



Series: The Distant Ages [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometolotr/pseuds/welcometolotr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor, Narvi, and the small beginnings of the Doors of Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Respectable Dwarf

It was a fine day in Eregion, and the sun shone merrily down upon an elf and a dwarf.  The two sat on a hill, backs each to a thick trunk, and conversed as friends, or perhaps friendly enemies, sometimes shooting barbs covered by polite language. The elf was exceedingly tall and fair of face, his slender but calloused hands working with what appeared to be glimmering wire, and he appeared quite content. At the tree next to him and in a small patch of shade, the dwarf sat on thick buttocks and wielded arms and legs covered in generous muscle and more than a little hair. He appeared to be working with a small hammer and a lot of frustration at a small chunk of rock, dark gray and angular in appearance.

Intermittent grunts and thunks the elf could live with, but the moment that the curses began, he gave up and sighed. “Perhaps you would have an easier time of that if you asked for help, Narvi? My focus may not be with stone, but I may be able to lend you a hand. Or two. Or a brain that hasn’t been filled with grog and ale. Anything, really, besides what you have.”  
  
The dwarf whipped around, frustration molding his voice to become gruffer than it normally was. “Shut up, you! No respectable dwarf would let an elf tinker with his stone! Keep to your moon-wire and pretty bits and leave my work well enough alone.” He tapped a hairline crack with the hammer and watched another small piece chip away. “Fuck!”  
  
Celebrimbor put aside his tools and materials and rolled onto his stomach facing the dwarf. Braced on his elbows, his head was almost on level with Narvi’s, and he took the opportunity to put a finger out and flick his friend on the nose. The dwarf started violently and reflexively threw the bit of stone straight at the elf. Celebrimbor rolled his eyes and turned over to his back, head resting on Narvi’s leg. “Calm down, your royal hairiness. Honestly.” Picking up the rock and switching to Khuzdul, he began to point out anything he noticed about the element that seemed off to him, beginning the long process of troubleshooting. He truly didn’t know much about stonecraft, but his eyes were certainly better than Narvi’s and he had an attention to detail that had been honed over thousands of years. Besides, the dwarf was trying to create a new element, for Eru’s sake; he probably only had a slightly better idea of the final result than the elf did! “Even if you can’t do anything with this today, take a some time off and let the ideas sit. We have plenty of time before the doors need to be completed.”  
  
Narvi frowned down at the elf that had – once again - so neatly intruded upon his personal space, and then decided it wouldn’t be worth it to move the stupid pretty thing. Anyway, the hair was nice. “And what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Help you with your shinies?”  
  
Celebrimbor quirked his lips in a smug smile, not unbecoming on his handsome face. “Of course not! Unlike you, I know exactly what I’m doing.”   
  
Narvi harrumphed and looked back up, taking in the Misty Mountains to the east and wondering how he had been talked into making doors with this stubborn elf in the first place.  
  
Celebrimbor smiled and closed his eyes as he felt thick fingers carding through his hair.

 

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> The LotR wiki says that the doors "were made by Narvi out of grey material stronger than stone and inlayed by Celebrimbor with Ithildin" (Ithildin is a type of Mithril thread that takes an enormous amount of skill to work with).
> 
> Also, you can take this pairing however you like. I like them as incredibly good friends, or perhaps soulmates that are content without a physical aspect to their relationship. If you like them as friends, yay, if you like them as lovers, good for you. This is written so that any of those versions work. :)


End file.
